Legendary Leader Recall
by chaoticlittlemonster
Summary: A new adventure awaits, but this time, the enemy is stronger than ever before. That's why the Digital World has summoned all of the legendary leaders to return to fight together. That is, if they can manage to stop fighting with each other. Full summary inside!


**Summary: A new adventure awaits, but this time, the enemy is stronger than ever before. That's why the Digital World has summoned all of the legendary leaders to return to fight together. That is, if they can manage to stop fighting with each other. Little do they know, the greatest threat to the Digital World isn't a Digimon at all. And the one they're targeting should be the least of their worries. Plus, one of them wasn't meant to return, and his presence has put a crack in the prophecy that originally foresaw everyone's safe return home in the end. Will they be able to put their anger, fear and judgement toward one another aside and use their individual strengths together? Or will their differences be their downfall? Though their views differ, they share a common enemy. Of course, they still have no idea of the greater danger to come.**

**A/N: Okay, so the story starts off with Tai and Davis preparing to meet the other leaders who are travelling from the different dimensions to theirs. They're all older now than they were in their seasons, and of course, the order from oldest to youngest is always different for these crossovers, depending on who's writing them. In this case, it's:**

**Tai: 19**

**Marcus: 17**

**Davis & Taiki: 16**

**Tagiru: 15**

**Takato & Takuya: 14**

**(If I didn't put the right amount of years between Tai/Davis or Taiki/Tagiru, please let me know, and I'll fix that but I've never really been sure what the exact ages were in Adventure 02 and from my understanding, in Hunters Taiki was one year older than Tagiru.. Like I said, let me know if I'm wrong, and I'll fix it.)**

**I plan on this being a very long story, and I promise all chapters won't be quite this dialogue-based, but I like putting details in my writing and not rushing it. That being said, enjoy chapter one! :] :]**

"Are you nervous at all?" Davis asked.  
"No," Tai lied, straightening the salt and pepper shakers on the counter as he walked by.  
Davis continued watching from his seat at the table as his sempai paced around the apartment straightening anything that appeared out of place.  
Tai grabbed a pillow from the chair in front of the television, turning it to a different angle and setting it back in its place.  
Davis rolled his eyes. This had been going on all morning.  
Tai gave the apartment yet another visual scan for any speck of dirt or imperfection. He gave a content sigh followed by a satisfied smile as he turned and began walking toward Davis.  
The younger leader grabbed the chair next to him and pulled it out for his friend.  
"Thanks," Tai said with a smile as he reached the table.  
Davis nodded, glad to finally have his over-caffeinated sempai take a rest for the first time all day.  
Just as Tai was about to take his seat, though, a small shred of paper on the floor caught his eye. "Oh my God!" he yelled, quickly bending over to pick it up and banging his head on the table in the process.  
"Dude!" Davis said, jumping to his feet. "Are you okay?!"  
"I'm fine," Tai said, standing back up with one hand on his head as he held the shred of paper up in his other hand, smiling victoriously.  
"Tai," Davis said, taking the paper from him. "This is going to be really ironic coming from me, but you seriously need to chill out. They won't be here for another hour, and the place looks fine!" He walked over to the trash can and dropped the piece of paper into it, returning to his seat afterward.  
"I know," Tai said relaxing into his chair.  
Davis sat back down, and Tai smiled. Davis was sitting in what had always been Izzy's chair when he'd come to visit. It had been a while since Tai had seen him though. It had been a while since he'd seen any of them. With Joe and Izzy in school all the time, Mimi in America, TK and Kari always off hanging out elsewhere, and two of his closest friends betraying him - No that wasn't the right word. They hadn't meant to hurt him. Love was love. You can't help who you fall for right? Still, they'd both abandoned their relationship with him once they'd started dating. Tai hated to admit it, but it stung a little bit.  
"Stop thinking about it," Davis said, giving Tai a pitiful look.  
"It's easier said than done," Tai responded weakly, putting a hand over his face. He hated getting this way in front of Davis. It was embarrassing. He was supposed to be stronger than this.  
"It'll hurt less if you talk about something else and get your mind off of it," Davis said, sounding a little bit wiser than anyone but Tai would've expected. He was still Davis, but.. Life had shaped him up a little, made him more aware of a few aspects of it and maybe even a little more mature than when his own adventure had taken place a few years ago.  
"It's always going to hurt," Tai grumbled, frustrated.  
"I know," Davis said. "If anyone can understand how you feel, I promise you I can."  
Tai sighed, removing his hand from his face. "I know you can," he said. "I'm sorry. You're right. Let's talk about this meeting we're having."  
"Okay," Davis said, energetically pulling out his phone, glad to be off the other subject. "Gennai emailed me some information about these guys last night. I've already looked through it and it's pretty interesting." They had met the boys and their Digimon before, but it was long ago and only briefly. Little about them really stood out anymore besides a couple of their names. Maybe travelling back through time afterward had blurred his and Davis's memories a little. Tai couldn't remember ever knowing much about them even immediately after arriving back home. That entire battle was a blur.  
"It tells you personal information and stuff?" Tai asked bewildered. So far they hadn't known much at all about the boys they were meeting today except that they were also legendary leaders.  
"Dude," Davis said. "It tells me their birthdays, their addresses, the names of their relatives-"  
"What about their ages?" Tai asked.  
"Obviously," Davis said.  
"Well, you didn't say that, so-"  
"Well, you cut me off while I was talking."  
Both boys glared daggers at each other for a moment before Tai broke the silence. "Just tell me something about one of them."  
"Okay," Davis said as he turned his attention back to his phone. "The first one on the list is Takato Matsuda. He's fourteen. In his dimension, he resides in Shinjuku."  
"'Resides,'" Tai mocked. "You sound so proper."  
"I'm reading it like it's written," Davis said, frustrated.  
"Okay," Tai said holding his hands up defensively. "Continue."  
Davis glared at his sempai for another moment before reading more. "His Digimon partner is Guilmon, a Digimon he created himself while in school-"  
"He created it himself, huh?" Tai said, astonished. "That's pretty impressive."  
"And from what I'm reading he knows it too," Davis said before continuing. "Guilmon is Takato's pride and joy and has been a great attraction for customers to their family owned business." He cocked an eyebrow at Tai. "Using him to attract business?"  
Tai shrugged. "One of the perks of having a Digimon. If it says Guilmon's his pride and joy then I'm sure he takes good care of him."  
"Takato's biggest mistake was made due to the death of a dear friend's Digimon at the hand of a Digimon who had tried to stir up trouble for Takato's team since day one. The result was Megidramon, a monstrous creature who would leave Skullgreymon cowering in the darkest corner of the Digital World."  
"What?!" Tai said angrily. "There's no way he was scarier than Skullgreymon. Skullgreymon was the definition of terror."  
"Is that really a title you want to compete for sempai?" Davis asked, surprised at his friends reaction.  
"I guess not," Tai said, though he still sounded frustrated.  
"Can I finish now?" Davis asked, thoroughly annoyed.  
"Sure," Tai mumbled.  
Davis looked back once more to his screen. "The loss of Leomon caused temporary insanity for Takato as well as another of his friends and stirred up a wrath in him. Later toward the end if their journey, Takato's entire team was manipulated into following through with plan that would ultimately have their Digimon torn away from them and all access to the Digital Wold cut off. The plan was formed by the same team who came up with the original concept for Digimon."  
"Takato's met the original creators of Digimon?" Tai was amazed.  
"That's what it says," Davis said, setting his phone down on the table.  
"Well, what happened after that?!" Tai asked, excitedly. "Did they get their Digimon back?"  
"I don't know," Davis said.  
"How did they get back access to the Digital World?!"  
"I don't know," Davis repeated.  
"Because they have to have gotten back access to the Digital World if Takato's coming here. That's the only way through to our different dimensions."  
"Tai, that's all it says about him," Davis said. "Besides like his basic information and all that."  
"Well, move on to the next one then!" Tai said, excitedly. "The first one sounded really interesting. Who's next?!"  
"Takuya Kanbara," Davis answered, picking his phone back up.  
"Tell me about him," Tai commanded.  
"Well, geez, sempai! I don't know if we have forty-five more minutes for me to spend getting interrupted by you while I try to tell you about these guys."  
"Just a quick run through," Tai pleaded. "I want to know something about them before they get here!"  
"Okay!" Davis said quickly skimming through the information. Takuya Kanbara, fire warrior, inherited the spirit of Agunimon, also fourteen years old-"  
"Inherited a spirit?" Tai asked. "What does that mean?"  
"Don't know!" Davis said, quickly before continuing. "Resides in Shibuya-"  
"Hahah," Tai chuckled. "His city rhymes with his name. That's cool."  
Davis pressed the lock button on his phone, setting it back and the table and glaring at Tai.  
"What?" Tai asked innocently.  
"That's not the most important thing about him," Davis said, angrily.  
"I know that," Tai said. "I just thought it was funny."  
"Nothing about that kid is funny!" Davis said, standing up quickly. "He almost killed his friends when he got his 'Beast Spirit', whatever the hell that is, and he backed out on his friends when they needed him the most. Is that really the kind of person we want to team up with to save the Digital World again?!"  
"We're all entitled to our screw ups," Tai said calmly.  
"Yeah, well, he had two big ones. Maybe he's just super talented at screwing up."  
Tai sat watching, confused. Why was Davis acting like this?  
"Then there's Marcus Daimon, the DATS agent who's always looking for a freaking fight. Sounds like unnecessary drama just waiting to happen."  
"DATS?" Tai asked. "What's that?"  
"Then there's Taiki Kudou," Davis continued, completely ignoring the question. "The high and mighty royalty of the Digital World along with his Digimon, Shoutmon, and his little freak of an apprentice,Tagiru Akashi."  
"He has a freak for an apprentice?" Tai asked calmly.  
"From what I can tell!" Davis answered.  
"Good," Tai said. "Then he and I have something in common. Maybe we'll get along."  
Davis stood speechless for a long moment, looking down at his calm as ever friend before he sighed and sank back into his chair. "Why do we need them, Tai?" he asked.  
"Why can't we just handle it by ourselves? Just the two of us? I think we could do it."  
"Davis, what do you have against working with these guys?" Tai asked, concerned for his friend.  
"I just don't know them," Davis said frustrated yet again. "I know they're supposed to be a lot like us but, damn it, when I look back at the kid I was when I went to the Digital World, I hate him. I was a mess. A hot mess, and I hate the idea of having to work with people like that."  
"But, Davis, you matured," Tai explained. "Just like I did. These boys probably did too."  
"But they're so young," Davis groaned. Taiki and Marcus are about my age but Tagiru is only fifteen, and Takato and Takuya are fourteen. I just think they're going to make the whole experience miserable. And from what I read about Marcus, he doesn't sound all that pleasant to be around. Taiki sounds pretty cool, but aside from him... Ugghh..." Davis rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.  
"I wish I knew who you were talking about," Tai said, causing Davis to look back at him.  
"Here," Tai said, grabbing Davis's phone and holding it back out to him.  
Davis stared blankly at it.  
"Let's just keep reading until the first one gets here," Tai tried bargaining. "Then we'll see how it goes from there. And if we don't like them, I'll keep your idea in the back of my mind and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow."  
"What if you like them and I don't?" Davis asked.  
"I'll agree to go with your plan if you absolutely can't stand them," Tai said.  
"Really?!" Davis asked, grabbing his phone from Tai.  
"Yes," Tai answered. "On the condition that you have to actually try to get along with them first."  
"Can do," Davis said, reopening his email.  
"Good," Tai said. "Now tell me more about-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, a sudden knock sounded at the door, causing both boys to jump to their feet.  
They both breathed unevenly for a minute before Tai spoke first. "Time to meet the new fam."

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one! If you did then hold on for chapter two! It's coming soon! :] :] Thanks for reading, and review if you want!**


End file.
